


Starlight

by Seevoboo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seevoboo/pseuds/Seevoboo
Summary: A single name always had invoked a fire in his soul. Something he cherished deeply. But when that turns sour, it's a difficult and harsh reminder for his sins.
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian (Destiny)/Original Male Character(s), Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Starlight

"What?" There's a clear sign of confusion within Pyre's voice. Markus doesn't seem to pay much attention as he tugs the sheets over the both of them. They're both still hot and damp from just minutes before.

"Starlight's what I called ya," he simply answered. The space left between them closes once more, the hunter pressing his chest to the back, chin hooking over the shoulder. Pyre always underestimated how strong a hunter could be, especially with one's arms snugged around his waist. "It's what I see when I look at'cha."

There it was. Every single time. That rosy feeling, deep in his gut. He could brush it off, but perhaps not entirely yet. "Aw. I know I'm handsome, but I wish I were that beautiful. Not as handsome as this devil snaring me in his embrace," he teased, sliding his fingers along those arms. Both ease a breathy laugh. It's so easy. So easy.

"That ain't the idea. I meant you." More movement. Closer and closer still, like being absorbed into a black hole. Warm, warmer. Lazy, passionate kisses flutter along his jaw. "You're the crowd-pleaser everyone loves. I know ya better, though. Every hidden aspect 'bout ya shines bright in my eyes."

"You're a sap when you're tired, Mark," the warlock huffed lightly.

"N' I ain't tired."

"Oh? Then tell me about my 'aspects'." A challenge.

"Maybe jus' a couple." He doesn't need to see that signature, sideways smirk on his bristled face. "I can't quite place 'em, but I know what I'm lookin' at. I 'member the spark in your soul when I took ya to Nessus for the first time. Those scarlet leaves. Dusk light breakin' through. It only highlighted the wonder ya got in those optics. Open to the world and it's details."

He recalled that easily. It was when he was a younger light. Markus had been his guide for so long. Maybe that's why they clicked so well together? "I like to think that's why ya get so riled up. You see. You take action."

Pyre snorted, pushing his temple into the pillow as he excavated space for those wandering lips. "Yeah? I don't see anything special with that, tough guy."

"...An' when you stay quiet, you get sentimental. You're soft. Gentle. Tender to whomever is with ya." That swirl flares into a tug in his chest, sweltering warmer. It's only rising with each quiet sound of a kiss being placed on the bares of his soft, silicone-like muscles. That mouth, it's picking him apart between his warm plates. Able to discover every weakness. "Not the dragon everyone knows. I think you're one of them noodle dragons. Absolutely terrifying, but ridiculously cute in reality."

" _Mark-_ " the small plea sounded. The hunter's content hummed on his lips, trickling to a silly chuckle.

"That's when ya shine the brightest. You're kind in nature. Feel safe when I'm with ya, like when 'm under the stars," he says barely above a whisper into the warlock's receptors. His optics wink off for a moment to process the shudder through his back. Those calloused hands are wandering again, tracing the knicks and scars dotting his hips. "You're the only starlight I see most nights."

"Mark, _please-_ " he pleads again. Trying to keep himself from overheating, fans whirring softly. A small hush slips past.

"I ain't tired," he repeated, and they slowly began to fall back into rhythm, close as usual. Something they could ease into so easily, time and time again. The swelter crackled into smoldering embers, a comfortable fire he could dwell in. It was too late to nudge it off to the side. He wants this all the time. He wants him all the time.

A squeeze. A touch. A sound. And they spiraled back down into the sheets. Scaling one another. They know their bodies by heart, yet each touch always feels new. "I'll always stay up to see my starlight sing."

"How 'bout I sing you a note?" The Exo purred.

"Then by all means, sing t' me," the hunter answered, drawing a noise from his partner.

And it's drowned eagerly in the throws of heat.

* * *

_You're the only starlight I see most nights_.

His optics flicker in a daze. Sat up in his sterilised bed in the dim atmosphere. The city lights are barely filtering through closed curtains. It's too bright.

He wasn't the starlight he was upheld to be. That had all faded away. He, Markus, had been wrong, in a sense. Had he not taken action, this wouldn't have happened.

_It was his fault._

_It was all his fault._

He shouldn't be alive, mending in a hospital.

His systems stuttered and hitched, mind filled with the last he'd seen of Mark. A slow, shaky rocking motion controls his body. Only one hand manages to reach up and clench around a single horn mod. Everything hurts and screams out in agony. Even if soughtered back together, it feels like everything's about to rip back apart. His spine. His chassis. His core. All of it. He doesn't need to breathe, but his chest tightened as if the vacuum of space stole it away.

_He wants him back._

"Sorry.. s-sorry.. I'm so sorry," he whined. "I'm so sorry, Markus."

_He misses him._

"M-mark, I'm sorry. Please come back." His modulator breaks and stutters.

_Craves his company._

"Come back.. I love you.. I love you, I love you," he moans pathetically. "Please.. please.." He can't think of the thought that others might hear him. That he could wake others.

His ghost has appeared. He can't do anything. He'd gotten him up and led him out of that wretched place. Led his broken body through the underbelly of the lunar surface and back home. But now? All he could do was watch, the single eye blinking in the dark. Verve can already detect a small shuffle of footsteps in the hall. One or two, growing closer to investigate.

"I couldn't save you, c-couldn't save.. couldn't--"

Two nurses enter the room, quiet, faces riddled with concern.

_"It's the third time these past two days."_

_"I know.. lay him down. He needs rest."_

They huddle around him slowly, nudging him back. He continued to hiccup and whine, even as his hand's pulled down to his side. Verve watched as the nurses sedated his Guardian once more. Once more as Pyre faded into artificial sleep. Once more as his sobs for a lost cause silence.

Once more.

Once more...


End file.
